Alucard/Judgment
is a playable character in Castlevania Judgment. Character's history In the age of no Belmonts, Alucard witnesses Dracula rising and falling many times. He begins to seek a way in which he could permanently destroy his father. When the Vampire Killer whip is passed down to the Morris Clan, he creates the Alucard Spear with the intention of it supporting the Vampire Killer whip, and he bequeaths it to the Lecarde Clan (some speculate these are his descendants). One day, many years later, he enters the time rift. In it he faces the minions of Dracula, Carmilla and Death. He then defeats his father, proving that he had the power to defeat him even when he was at his full power. When he returns to his normal place in time, he continues his quest to ultimately defeat Dracula. He later hears about Nostradamus's prophecy that stated that Dracula would rise in the year 1999. Alucard makes preparations for the ultimate defeat of Dracula. He enlists the services of the priest of the Hakuba Shrine and they perform a ritual that seals Dracula's Castle inside of a solar eclipse, which separates him from the source of his power, thus breaking his cycle of resurrection. Julius Belmont, the Belmont who returned, defeats Dracula one final time and he is finished. Alucard believed that his task was finally completed. However, some time after that, he learns of another prophecy which tells of the return of a reborn Dracula to the castle in the year 2035. He then goes to work to prepare to counter this new threat and infiltrates a secret Japanese government agency and started to use the alias of Genya Arikado. Move list *'Neutral Combo' (shake remote up to five times) - Alucard quickly swings his sword horizontally from left to right, then upwards to the left, then across to the right again, followed by a swipe straight upwards while hopping, and ending with a swipe downwards. **''Move History: Alucard first used a sword in Symphony of the Night and it has been his primary weapon ever since, preferably his family heirloom, the Alucard Sword. Before then, his main attacks were fireballs (such as in Dracula's Curse). The first time a handheld sword was used in a 3D Castlevania game was when Reinhardt used one as a short-range weapon in Castlevania 64.'' *'Directional Combo' (shake remote up to three times while moving) - Alucard swings sword very broadly, then jumps high while swinging upwards, then swings in an overhead arc while landing. *'Jumping Attack' (shake remote after jumping) - Alucard jumps in mid air a bit and swings his sword in an upwards arc from behind him to in front of him to above him. *'Summon Spirit' (shake remote while holding down the B button) - Alucard will summon a purplish-black spirit from his hand which will arc upwards toward his opponent. **''Move History: This is essentially the Summon spell that Alucard could perform at any time in Symphony of the Night.'' *'Tetra Spirit' (shake remote after charging the B button, can also perform while midair) - Alucard will put his hand on the ground, shout "Devour them!" or "Take this!" and will call forth four spirits. They will stay on the ground until they lock a nearby target, and will then go after it or will fade away. If he was in the air while casting the spell, they appear in front of him and will hover in place until determining a target. **''Move History: This is the same advanced Tetra Spirit spell that Alucard could perform at any time in Symphony of the Night.'' *'Wing Smash' (shake the remote while holding B and moving) - Alucard will shout "No escape!", sprout bat wings and glide forwards very quickly with a broad swipe of his sword, knocking his opponent to the ground. **''Move History: This is taken from Alucard's bat form spell "Wing Smash" from Symphony of the Night where he charges forwards at mach speed, slicing through anything in his path, until hitting a wall.'' *'Dark Lightning' (shake the remote after jumping while holding B) - Dark lightning will be summoned downwards from his position in the air to his enemies position on the ground. **''Move History: This is a take off of Symphony of the Night's unique Aguen lightning sub-weapon. This lightning is not a chargeable attack however.'' *'Summon Sword Familiar' (shake the remote while blocking) - Alucard will cause a magic circle to form underneath a nearby target and from it a sword familiar will appear, slicing up its victim from underneath. **''Move History: This is the Sword Familiar which Alucard had in Symphony of the Night. This move may have been performed in Alucard's fight against Simon in the intro, as he forms a giant magic circle underneath him, but it appears as if a giant explosion is summoned instead of a sword, as Simon is found to be smoldering after the attack. Based on the swords appearance, it is less than level 50'' *'Infernal Blade' (press the down button) - Alucard will shout "Now!" and perform a Wing Smash move. If he successfully strikes his opponent, he will take them to another realm and will place his sword in the dirt, where it will become lit on fire. His bat wings will grow enormous and he will yell "Here I come!", then pick up his sword and rocket towards his opponent quickly, strike them and send them flying upwards. He back flips in the air and then pushes himself off of a hovering magical circle, launching himself downwards and forwards towards his opponent again, declaring "It's over!" He lands while his opponent erupts into flames in the air behind him and then says "Burn away!" **''Move History: This move is dramatized in the fight between Alucard and Simon in the intro to Judgment, where they are about to collide. The move is essentially a Wing Smash, followed by a Fire Sword, followed by another wing smash, followed by a double jump, followed by a third Wing Smash, whose impact causes perhaps a Neutron Bomb.'' *'Object Action' (press A+B while near a breakable object) - Alucard taps the flame or energy of the item and uses it to light his sword on fire. **''Move History: Alucard had a Firebrand and Marsil fire swords in Symphony of the Night.'' *'Form of Mist' (shake the analog controller) - Alucard turns into mist and travels in the direction that the analog pad is facing, or to the other side of his opponent if the analog is not pressed. **''Move History: This is Alucard's Form of Mist from Symphony of the Night.'' Accessories *Silk Top Hat - A silk top hat is a sartorial necessity for the well-heeled gentleman. No one will question your decorum when this sits upon your head. *Goat Horns - They'll worship you like some pagan god in these long, curved goat horns. Watch your fingers, those tips are sharp! *Angel Continental - Like having the fluttering wings of an angel beneath your nose, or so it is said. *Silver Rimmed Glasses - Show the world your intellectual side with these fashionable bifocals, rimmed in shimmering silver. Dialogue Quotes *'Short Description': The half vampire son of Dracula. *'Select Screen': "You stand in my way. Move or die." "Who calls me?" "Very well. Come." *'Before battle': "I have no choice. I will fight." or "I will do what I must to those who stand in my way." *'Before fighting himself': "A twist of time...? But there's no need for two of me." "Indeed. Let us settle this." *'Before fighting Carmilla': "Back to the abyss with you." *'Before fighting Sypha, Trevor, Grant, or Maria': "Though we were comrades, I will not hold back." *'Before fighting Eric': "That lance... Are you of House Lecarde?" *'Before fighting Maria': "Maria... At least I may take solace you do not yet know me..." *'Before fighting Dracula': "In Mother's name, I will defeat you again." *'After battle': "Sorry, it's destiny." "Forgive me. This, too, is fate." "Apologies, but I cannot allow myself to be defeated." "I will not lose. Not until I keep the promise I made Mother." *'After losing battle': "I cannot keep... my... promise..." *'After fighting himself': "Only one of us needs meet this cursed fate." *'After fighting Carmilla': "You don't belong in this world. Return to darkness." *'After fighting Eric': "You will not survive long with those skills." *'After fighting Sypha, Trevor, Grant, or Maria': "Your skills are not what they were." *'After fighting Dracula': "You lost your heart, your soul. You'll never win without them." Combos J Neutral Combo Alucard.gif|'Neutral Combo' B + B + B + B + B J Directional Combo Alucard.gif|'Directional Combo' Left Stick + B + B + B J Jumping Attack Alucard.gif|'Jumping Attack' Jump + B J Wing Smash Alucard.gif|'Wing Smash' Left Stick + A + B J Tetra Spirit Alucard.gif|'Tetra Spirit' Charge A + B (also aerial) J Summon Sword Familiar Alucard.gif|'Summon Sword Familiar' Left Trigger + B J Summon Spirit Alucard.gif|'Summon Spirit' A + B Mist-FormJudgment.gif|'Mist Form' J Dark Lightning Alucard.gif|'Dark Lightning' Right Trigger + A + B J Dodge Alucard.gif|'Dodge' Infernal-Blade.gif|'Infernal Blade' X Gallery :See Alucard/Gallery#Castlevania Judgment Trivia *Alucard bears a "sacred symbol" engraved on his back in a similar way as some of the other characters do (Simon and Trevor: Holy Cross, Maria: dove resembling the Holy Spirit). He has an emblem that is a representation of Saint Michael the Archangel, as he was represented as a statue in the Castel Sant'Angelo in Italy. This can be seen when he removes his cloak in the intro of the game. Alucard Alucard